Devil’s night
by Oni queen
Summary: A small demon child awakes from a long slumber. And wishes to over throw Aku. But how does Aku know this child? Rated for swears and Child abuse, Wanna see something Miraculous? I UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

Devil's night 

~~~  


_SPOILERS:_ In the Sixth Sense, Bruce Willis is a ghost! Haha!   
_FEEDBACK:_ Yes! So I can get a little high off of it  
_SUMMERY:_ A small demon child awakes from a long slumber. And wishes to over throw Aku. But how does Aku know this child?  
_DISCLAIMER:_ Genndy Tartakovsky called me the other day, and told me that I could have Aku and Jack. I was pretty happy. Then I was visited by my Math teacher, who told me I would pass. Then I knew it was all a dream. Genndy owns 'em, I just mistreat them. Bad me. Whack! I also don't own any songs here, its kinda obvious since I have no talent for writing songs.  


~~~  


Prologue

_Cuz I came back to rule this time. It's Devil's Night. Cuz I came back to take what's mine. It's Devil's Night ~ Devil's night_

"Every one come quick!" yelled Rothchild, he stood over the remains of a ancient Japanese like temple. Two other dogs came running towards him, one a scotish terrier known as McDuffy, and Dreyfuss a dull looking blood hound, they stood over their companion.

"What it is Rothchild?" Drefuss was the first to ask, his apathetic tone made Rothchild amaze at his stupidity. Rothchild use a small brush to dust the sand away from a stone flooring. Strange writing over the stone tablet. "Its some sort of Gate way." he looked over the hieroglyphs. "He who opens this will endow the world with great power." He spoke, he thought a moment. "Great power…Maybe there is a way our friend Jack could return to him home this way." He looked to his companions for approval.

"No way, Jack is probably on the other side of the world by now! Besides how do we know its even a power to return to the past with?" McDuffy said in his accent. This made the dogs wonder.

"How about we open it?" Drefuss said, the dogs nodded in agreement. Rothchild and McDuffy both tried to lift the tablet. Both straining while lifting with their small legs, they grunted and let go "I'll get some tools." Dreguss ran to some stairs.

Rothchild and Drefuss looked at the tablet puzzled, "It looks like who ever sealed this must never wanted it to be opened again." he looked at what might have been welding marks. "Weld marks, but how? There where welders back then. The only thing I could think of is magic." Both dogs looked at each other.

"Aku." They said in seriousness, staring at each other. Rothchild picked at the weld marks, he looked around and found a pick axe he had brought earlier. 

"Shouldn't we wait for Drefuss?" Mcduffy asked. Rothchild lifted the axe.

"Oh he'll just tell him he was there. He won't know the difference." He slammed the axe into the weld marks.

Just when a small chip was made, a bright light blasted them into the wall. The light blinded them temporarily. They opened their eyes a bit, the tablet had been buckling from pressure inside the room it covered. Holes burst from the tablet like paper with a blast of wind. 

The tablet buckled with pressure, and was blown into the nearby wall. The light dimmed, McDuffy and Rothchild looked at what was there. A small human form walked out, landing on the ground softly she looked at the two. "I am free." She spoke, looking at her hands. Then up at the two dogs, Her eyes held nothing. Just a haunting white, which made Rothchild quiver in fear. They started to slowly creep out of the room. The girl giggled, "Puppies!" she said happily, she opened her palms and aimed them at the two. Two vine like, dragons appeared from the palm. They shot out at the two dogs, who let out a final howl as the dragons heads reached them.

~~~~  
EEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIILLLLLLL!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_They only hit until you cry ~ Luka_

"Where is that stupid boy!" came aloud angry yell. The small house shook with his fury. Within a small dark closet a small young boy. His face covered with tears, and his small body covered with black and blue bruises. He wore black pants that where blousing over the leg and exposing the foot pants along with a dark green sweater, the collar was long and opened, but tied by a obi. "Where are you!" His drunk father yelled. Ever since his father had lost his job to the emperor, he had gone out and been drinking Sake every night. Then coming to take his fury out on him.

"Please go away…" He cried, and held his knee's to his face and cried into them. The closet suddenly opened, the boy gasped.

"THERE YOU ARE AKU!" he yelled and grabbed the boy by his red and black hair and dragged him out of his sanctuary.

"Daddy no!" the boy cried.

Aku awoke sharply, he sat on the cold floor. Sweating a cold wet sweat, he shook his head. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He looked around, he was in a black brick room, on wall had posters, all of the samurai. Yes Aku remembered, he had come into the room to take sanctuary, sanctuary away from the reality that the samurai he sent here was going to destroy him. He put his dark clawed hand over his eyes, he had turned human while sleeping. It was a bad idea, for only in his human form he could dream, but where mostly nightmares. The took his hands from his eyes and looked at his claws. Sharp as a scalpel, and to cut through most flesh. A small trickle of blood came from where he had his claws, it instantly healed.  He looked at his hand in shame. He stood up from his position on the floor and walked over to the posters and put his hand over them. First stroking them, then he used his claw to cut the pictures into confetti. 

A urgent knocking came from  the wooden door. Aku looked at the door angrily he dropped the confetti and growled. "WHAT!" he yelled at the door. 

                "Sir! And Invading army just destroyed a city and is coming this way!" came a female voice. 

                "What!" Aku said angrily. Shadows surrounded Aku, and formed his demon form, six black horns, and flaming eye brows. Followed with a green face. 

Aku disappeared from the room and reappeared in his main observation room. The large room was surrounded with red crystals which where fashioned into flames. Aku put his hands over a spot on the wall.  They crystals opened and a image appeared within them. 

Aku looked at the display. One of his many cities was lost in a conflagration, and chaos. People where screaming and running away from the fires. But some how would combust before getting to far away. Aku saw, a ferocious beast run though the flames, a two headed dog  barked furious at the citizens who ran away. "An Orthrus? How?" he looked at the dog. It seemed to be held on by a leash.

                "good puppy!" came a childs voice from the fire. Aku's face turned white, such a familiar innocent voice. Out of the flames came a small child, the age of ten or so. She smiled at all the destruction she had brought. Its like destruction brought her joy.  Aku had back away from the image, in shock. The image disappeared. "How?" He backed into his wall. "She was trapped." He spoke in pure horror. A demon appeared on a nearby flame cliff. 

                "Master! They are coming this way!" said the demon. Aku was still in shock. "Sir! what should we do? Do we defend the Pit?" She yelled.  "Master!" Aku was still in shock. "Aku!" she yelled. Aku looked at the demon. "what do we do?"

                "Defend." Aku said softly. She nodded and ran off.

The female demon had short black hair, she wore a long black dress with a jagged sword by her side. She past many demons in the halls. All following the demon. They ran to a large gate, but before they could reach the Gate. A burst of flame emerged from the door, Hundreads of demon like gorillas emerged from the flames, followed by a two headed dog. Finally a small girl. She giggled, "Peek-a-boo!" she said happily.

"ATTACK!" yelled Aku's demon. The black demon's of Aku went head on with the red demons of the small child. She walked through the chaos of the battle, several of the black demon tried to attack her but the red demons attacked them before they reached her.

She turned into a hallway, out of the foyer. She looked back at the foyer, her eerie white eyes glared deeply at the demons. In an instant the entire foyer was engulfed in flames. 

As the girl walked down the halls of the pit of hate, the flames that started in the foyer followed her not far behind. Incinerating the already burned halls. 

Aku turned his head, looking towards the sounds of his minions crying out before they where lost to this world. His minions where gone, but as the samurai would defeat them, they would return. But a dark spell was over the flames that killed the minions. Their very souls that Aku kept hidden in the pit of hate, where incinerated to ashes. 

The only physical door that lead to the pit of hate, was engulfed in flames. Aku watched as a small girl, in a red torn kimono, silver blonde hair, light purple hair, and eerie white eyes, walked through the flames as though they weren't even there.  Aku looked at the child, her innocent smile, revealed her sharp razor like teeth. "Hello…old friend." she looked at the shadow that was Aku.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_ The darkness holding me tightly ,Until the sun rises up _

_~ Forgotten_

The small town of 'Atorandamu'. Of Japanese decent, it was celebrating the coming of summer. Red laterns, and children with kites wearing their traditional kimono's for summer. Ran around the fair grounds. The games of which you catch a small fish with a small paper thin net was popular. Some where lucky enough to catch their reward and run around with it proudly. 

A tall man, wearing a white kimono like ghi. Walked through the fair grounds, happily watching all the joyous children enjoy this day which was aku-free. As the man walked down the fair grounds, several of the teenage girls who ran the booths swooned at the man.  Her was very well built and had his hair done up in a traditional Japanese like, and a sword by his side. The man, walked up to a booth where a small child struggled with catching a small fish. 

The boy looked up at the man, "May I try?" the man asked, the tone of his voice was friendly and calm. The boy knew that he could be trusted. He gave the man the small paper net. The man with a swift hand, caught the fish easily. The boy marveled at the man who done what he could not do. The woman who was taking care of the booth put the fish into a small plastic bag and gave it to the man. He smiled and passed it to the small boy. The man petted the boys head and walked away smiling.

                "who was that?" asked a girl by the boy.

                "I think that was Samurai Jack." The boy smiled as he held the fish, he then ran off to tell his parents. 

Jack entered the village in the morning, he heard about the festival and decided to visit. But more so, it was because he was home sick again. The festival was full of traditional Japanese lanterns, there was Cherry blossoms in the air, and the smell of warm Japanese food on the fryer.  But he also saw signs of the future in the festival, some of the elderly wearing lovely kimonos were in hovering wheel-chairs. Jack's stomach growled loudly as he looked for a place to get something to eat. Jack saw a booth that looked delightful, a man was selling  Octopus balls.  A bit of drool came down the side of his mouth, he had not eaten Octipus balls since he was a lad. Jack walked over to the vender, He pulled out some money he had received as a gift for saving a village.  In exchange for the three Aku coins the man gave him a plate of Octopus balls. Jack bowed, "Thank you." as he walked away. 

Jack sat down on a bench in a near by, sitting by a small koi pond. Eating the Octopus balls Jack listened to the music, laughter, and cheerful voices. Jack looked up at the sky and saw fireworks in the sky, Jack felt at peace almost. He closed his eyes and took in the joyous sounds in. But all was stopped by the sounds of screams. Jack dropped his plate and ran after the sounds with his sword in hand.

Jack ran into the fair ground. He saw every one in the carnival running away from a large explosion. He stopped a man by grabbing his arm. "What happened?" the man had the look of fear in his eyes, He recognized it well. 

                "Demons!" He took his arm away from Jack and continued running. Jack glared angrily, he sheeted from his teeth. "Aku…" Jack continued to run towards where the throng of people continued to run away from. 

The end of the crowd came quickly, Jack skidded to a stop and gasped at the sight he saw. The cart, just moments ago he had bought Octopus balls from, was now lost in a fire, along with several other shops. Jack saw a large end of a dog eating from a pot that held the octopus balls. Jack unsheathed his sword, ready to defend from the monster. The large dog exited from the pot, revealing the two large heads. Growling at the samurai. Jack gasped at the beast, the dog was a dark black color, one head had som scruffy hair over its eyes and more a darker color, the other was a lighter blue and had one eye closed. Jack seemed to recognized the dogs head. The dog slowly approached the samurai, blood seemed to drool from their mouths. "What is it boy?" said a small girl from a booth, she wore a red Kimono that was ripped near the ends, and silver hair. She grabbed several toys and charms before she walked up to the dog. 

                "Stay away from that dog child! Its evil." Jack warned the child as she walked up to the dog.

                "Oh I know, its mine." She hugged the dog's neck and looked at the samurai. Her hair shifting from her eyes. Her eyes where a ghostly white, and her skin was a purple pigment. "who are you?" she held a small teddy bear.

                "I am called Jack. Are you a minion of Aku? Coming to kill me?" The girl sheethed her razor sharp teeth and ripped the teddy bear's head off, and threw it in the fire.

                "Aku? How dare you say his name in my presence!" she approached the samurai in her bare purple feet. Where ever she stepped the ground seemed to burn. "I am the evil that created that little brat! Then what does he do? betray me! and trap me forever in a shrine!" She clenched her fist angrily. "But luckily, two idiot dog archeologist came along and freed me." The dog approached. "and I rewarded them for it." Jack gasped, the two headed dog orthos was indeed the dogs that helped him when he fist came to the future.

                "Who are you?" The girl smiled insanely.

                "My name is Hen. I am the creator of Evil." She looked at the sword, she stepped back and covered her eyes as she hissed. "What is that?" She back away from the object. Jack held his sword and aimed it at the girl.

                "This sword is made from the hopes and dreams of my people, made to destroy Aku. But I am sure it can destroy you too." Jack jumped into the air ready to attack the demon girl. 

Hen gasped, but the dog jumped at Jack also. In mid air, Jack took a swing at the dog. But missed, the dog with bot heads bit his right arm, breaking it. "AHH!" Jack screamed as he hit the ground with a thud. The Girl walked over to his face and sat down on his other arm, hard enough to break it also. 

                " Bad!" she slapped his face. "Your a mean man."

How could such an innocent being, create such a monster as Aku? She looked like a child but her heart was pure evil. She pulled a rusty dagger from behind her obi. She moved it back and forth in front of Jack's face, Jack's eyes followed it. "This is a nice knife." She smiled. "a little old, but then there is more pain. And I love to see people in pain!" she then ripped the top of Jack's ghi off with the knife. She then twirled it around his chest. " You have a nice chest, very…" she then stabbed it in the skin. Jack cried out a bit. The girl started to draw something on his chest.  "Don't worry samurai, the pain will knock you out soon." She smiled as she continued to drag the knife along the samurai's skin. Jack kept his teeth clenched tightly, from the pain. His eyes glared at the girl. She scoffed, "Orthos, I don't our samurai feels enough pain." Othrus growled. She sat up and put her bloody knife away. "Kill him Orthos." She smiled. The Dog lifted Jack up with his arm, twisting it back wards and dragging him off into the forest. Jack tried to get away from the dog. 

His hand that still held his sword let go, and his sword was lost on the path. The dog dropped him, his arms was crippled and he couldn't move, from the pain in his chest. He pushed his feet on the ground to get away from the dog. But he felt what was a cliff behind him. Jack didn't move.

                "Mcduffy, Rothchild. Its me Jack. Don't you remember me?" The dog, with his giant paws stepped on Jack's legs. "AHH!" he screamed. The dog ripped at Jack's clothes. His hair was dropped down, blood and sweat made it damp. Jack was crippled, and bloody. He couldn't move much, he laid on his side in anguish. He then closed his eyes, and fell into unconsciousness.

The Dog almost smirked at his job well done. The samurai Had claw marks, and bite marks all over him. And finally on his chest was the works 'Devil's night, starts today!' And with that the dog with his paw pushed the samurai Off the cliff. He smiled at his good work, and ran back to find his master.

Back on the path, where the Orthus had dragged Jack over to the cliff. A figure in a long black cloak, found Jack's sword. It picked it up and continued down the path. He then found an area that was full of blood, he found tears of white clothing that was tainted red. He also found the scabbard from Jack's sword, He picke dit up and sheathed it. "Now where is the samurai?" he looked around. Then saw signs of a body moved across the cliff. He looked over the cliff and saw Jack, wounded, and on a rock. "Gods. Even you got your ass kicked." The man jumped down, it was like he almost glided down and touched the ground softly. He walked over to Jack. He read what it said on his chest, and shook his head sadly. He took off his cloake and wrapped it around the half naked Jack, hoping to cover some of the blood. "Samurai?" said the man. "Samurai?" He looked up to the man's face, he closed his eyes and in a deep throated voice, he said "Samurai." Jack's eyes sprung open. He knew the voice.

                "Aku?" he said weakly. But what he saw was a man, about his age. His hair was tied back, almost samurai like. He wore a black ghi with green ribbings. His hair was a raven black, except for six red streaks in his hair. He had red eye brows that looked like they needed a plucking, and a small red soul patch under his lip.

                "Hello Samurai." He said in a normal mans voice as he tied the samurai up in his black cape. "I'm getting you outa here." He said putting Jack's sword at his side, then putting Jack on his back and walking down the chasm. 

~~~~  
AHAHAHAH! I FINNALLY UPDATED! 


End file.
